Be Careful What You Wish For
by summerperidot
Summary: Marie, an ordinary girl living in Port Angeles, longs for some excitement in her life. Then one day a handsome stranger takes an interest in her, and her life takes a turn towards the extraordinary… but will she be happy with the way her wish is granted?
1. Chapter 1: Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Full Summary: Marie, an ordinary teenage girl living in Port Angeles, Washington, longs for some excitement in her life. Then one day she gets her wish as a handsome stranger takes an interest in her, and her life takes a turn towards the extraordinary… but will she be happy with the way her wish is granted?

A/N: This chapter is a preface of sorts. Sorry it's so short, most of the others are longer.

**Chapter One: Longing**

The hostess of La Bella Italia burst through the kitchen doors, hurrying to the table where I sat with the other waitresses, chatting for a few seconds as we waited for our customers' orders to be cooked. "Amber," she cried, collapsing into an empty chair and fanning herself with her hand. "You won't believe how hot the guy who just walked in is. I thought I was going to faint when he smiled at me."

"That handsome, huh?" Amber asked incredulously.

"Too gorgeous to be real," Penny sighed (overdramatically, in my expert opinion).

Amber grabbed her pad and pen from the table, got the table number from Penny, and made for the door, calling back, "I hope he's available- and if he isn't, I might just steal him, if he really is as hot as you say."

Once she had disappeared, I turned to Penny, who was still recovering from her encounter. "Did he come here alone?"

"Of course not, but the girl he brought isn't extremely pretty or anything. Definitely not the sort someone like him would date. She's probably just a friend… or maybe his sister." Penny didn't sound very certain, so I decided to go rescue the poor girl and her 'brother' from Amber.

Slipping unobtrusively out of the back area, I scanned the brightly lit, crowded room for Amber, and soon spotted her coming out of one of the side areas. Penny had apparently "forgotten" to reveal that little detail; most visitors on a slow weekday night like this one were seated in the bright, open central area. If they had asked for a private area like that, then they probably weren't siblings or casual acquaintances. I went around to my assigned tables to check that they didn't need anything, and then stopped by the partition to watch the couple. The boy really was quite handsome, but the girl wasn't as plain as Penny had made her seem- she was merely overshadowed by the gorgeous guy across from her. They seemed pretty friendly, and I could see them leaning closer to each other as they talked, oblivious to my scrutiny. I could tell that they cared for each other in a way that transcended friendship. Just then Amber approached them, fluffing her black hair. I watched as the boy replied to some clearly flirtatious question of hers without even looking at her, and I silently cheered while Amber stalked away sulkily. Amber was notorious for stealing other girls' boyfriends, and I was far from disappointed to see her rejected.

I returned to the kitchen, slightly pensive as I pondered what I had witnessed and reflected on my own currently sparse romantic life. How I wished I might find someone who would love me just for being myself! It would definitely be a plus if he was handsome, too.

As the night lengthened, though, my thoughts took a darker turn. I was suffering from the tedious nature of my life. My job was not challenging or exciting enough, and it bored me half to death! It would have been a different story if at least some of my coworkers were good friends, but half of them were empty-headed flirts only interested in boys and who was wearing the most expensive outfit, and the others were apathetic and disinterested in doing anything out of their ordinary routine. School was repetitive- I was nearing the end of my senior year and the teachers were mostly taking it slow. None of the guys at school interested me, either- or maybe the truth was that none of them were interested in me. I had never had a boyfriend, and I'd only been on one date thus far. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me- was I not pretty enough, not thin enough, too bold, too shy? Maybe it was all of these things, maybe none. But whatever the cause, the effect was clear. The only guys calling me wanted to know the night's homework. I was probably the only girl my age not planning on going to my Senior Prom. All in all, my life was pretty dull, stuck in the middle of this small town in the middle of Washington (I mean, come on, it only had one good department store!). I wanted something exciting to happen to me. Something thrilling and adventurous, that would change my life completely. I didn't want to be boring old Marie Daniels forever.

Unfortunately for me, the head cook saw me as I was sitting idle and yelled for me to, "Come and help chop onions, if you have so much free time on your hands!" Choking back a violent protest (onions are the bane of my existence), I rose and glumly complied. Eventually, however, my shift ended and I could escape, my eyes red and watering uncontrollably. I drove home in my car slowly and carefully as the effects of the onions faded. My appetite was gradually returning, although exhaustion hovered on the edges of my consciousness. But upon arriving home, I realized with chagrin that I had forgotten to pick up groceries after school (again), so I decided to order Chinese food- I was sick to death of anything_ remotely_ Italian.

I walked down to the restaurant to pick up my food, then returned to the empty house. Finishing my delicious meal, I cracked open the fortune cookie and pulled out the folded message inside. It read, simply,

'**Be Careful What You Wish For**.'


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Two: Encounter**

A week later, something rather exciting did happen. March 15th, my birthday, arrived. I was finally eighteen- considered a legal adult in most respects. I didn't expect much for my birthday, considering I practically lived alone. My dad was always off on lengthy business trips, especially since I had gotten my driver's license two years ago. Justin, my older brother, had gone off to college in Delaware once he graduated high school nearly five years ago. In recognition of our familial relationship, he sent me a card on Christmas and my birthday; his latest one would probably arrive later today (or in a week, if he'd forgotten). Dad, on the other hand, was always punctual with his gifts. From his latest trip somewhere in Germany, he had sent me five hundred dollars to buy myself whatever I wanted.

My family's absence didn't bother me much. I'd been forced to grow up quickly without Mom. When I reached school, however, I realized that I'd been sinking into a gloomy mood; my friends' bright smiles and cheerful birthday greetings pulled me from a slight stupor. They showered me with rose petals (literally), then handed me a bunch of vibrant balloons and several cards. We headed off to class after the bell rang, chatting happily about anything and everything.

School passed quickly enough, leaving me at the beginning of another long shift at La "Boring" Italia. I was rather startled, but pleased, when my coworkers threw a small party for me in the back room, singing "Happy Birthday" and presenting me with a pretty cake. Soon, however, we all had to get to work to begin readying the restaurant for early diners. Habit guided me on autopilot through the next few hours.

"Hi, my name's Marie and I'll be your waitress tonight." The words spilled automatically from my lips as I approached yet another table, trying to untangle my hair quickly after its brush with the shelf (stupid thing, always in my way). Sweeping the red-orange locks over my shoulder, I looked up- and my next words died on my lips. The man seated at the table before me was no ordinary customer.

He was extraordinarily handsome. His thick, curly black hair filled me with a sudden urge to run my fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked, and his face was flawless, defined and strong, with perfectly symmetrical features. Hesitantly, I ventured closer to his seat, and his eyes flashed up to meet mine. I was captivated by those dazzling orbs, so deep and brilliant, yet profoundly wild. They were a strange, almost frightening color- a dark cranberry, almost- but I was attracted by their intelligence and energy. Dazed, I shook my head to clear it, and asked him, "Ca- can I get you something to drink?" My voice came out breathy and so indistinct that I thought for a moment he hadn't heard me, but his face registered ironic amusement, probably at my speechlessness, and he replied, "Just a water." I nodded, and headed back to the kitchen, feeling his eyes following me until the door closed between us. Leaning against the door for a moment to regain my control, I pictured his gorgeous face and heard again that silky voice. _There_ was a guy I wouldn't mind showing up with at the prom. Unfortunately he'd probably refuse. With looks like his, I'd bet he had girls begging him to date them. Recalling myself, I pushed away from the door and took my notepad over to the cooks to get my customers' orders filled.

I made my way through the tables with a tray of drinks shortly, delivering them to my assigned tables, gratefully noting that the place was starting to clear out. Finally I had only one drink left, a water meant for Gorgeous Guy in the corner. Setting it down on the table, I inquired, "What would you like for dinner, sir?" His steady, unnerving gaze made even the appearance of calm nearly impossible. Scarlet-tinted eyes never left mine as he told me, "I'll have the parmesan chicken."

As I walked back to the kitchen to fill his order, he called after me, "Do you have a moment? I would like to speak with you when you're free." Stunned, I nodded in his general direction, then continued rather unsteadily on my way. I thought I heard a musical chuckle behind me, but I didn't dare turn around to verify that. I was shocked that such a guy would take any interest in me, no matter how pretty I flattered myself I might be. Men like him could have any girl they wanted, and normally went for the runway-model type girls, flashy and superficial, not ordinary girls like me.

Once I had dropped off the guy's order- I suddenly realized I had no idea what his name was- I headed for my shift manager.

"Yeah, we're starting to empty out now," she said when I had posed my request. "You go along and have fun." I smiled and thanked her warmly, then made my way back to the handsome man. As I approached his table, he gestured to the seat opposite himself, waiting while I sat. He then looked piercingly at me, querying, "What is your name?" His tone implied that this was a question of grave importance, and momentary amusement flickered through my brain.

I dropped my gaze, finding it necessary to escape his eyes in order to respond coherently, "Marie."

"Marie," he repeated, slowly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marie. My name is Victor."

After the introductions, we began chatting casually, learning a bit about each other as we waited for Victor's food to arrive. I found out that he had recently moved up from southern California because of family issues (thinking of my own dysfunctional family, I didn't press for more information), and was currently attending Peninsula College.

"Do you miss the sun?" I asked, rather wistfully.

"Not really," Victor carelessly replied. "I have a… rather unusual reaction to the sun." At that I smiled ironically. "Can it be any worse than my own? I burn extraordinarily easily, being a redhead."

He frowned. "Let's just say it draws a lot of unwanted attention. What about yourself? Have you always lived in Port Angeles, or did you grow up somewhere else?"

My curiosity not assuaged, I wanted to continue our previous topic, but something compelled me to play along with his rather obvious subject change. I told him that I'd been born in Arizona, but my family had moved up here shortly after my fourth birthday, so I couldn't remember living anywhere but Washington. Victor's chicken arrived, but he ignored it, instead interrogating me about the surrounding area, my likes and dislikes about Port Angeles. In return, I inquired casually after his motive in coming to this restaurant. "You don't seem to be very hungry," I noted, indicating his full plate. "Surely you didn't come here just to order food and then let it go cold."

Victor was reluctant to answer this seemingly simple question, and attempted to change the topic again. However, I refused to be dissuaded this time. My persistence matched Victor's stubbornness, until finally he sighed in defeat.

"I was bored," he admitted simply. "I did not have any work to be finished, nor did I know anyone to spend time with."

"So you came here and decided to chat with the first person who caught your eye?"

"Actually… I was rather more attracted to you than any of the others in this restaurant. That was what made me decide to talk to you instead of another."

I ducked my head, embarrassed and flattered that he'd chosen me rather than any one of the other young women in the restaurant. Looking up, I noticed Victor staring at me with a strange expression on his face that I couldn't identify. After a slight pause, he resumed the flow of conversation where we had previously left off. Answering his questions, I then fired back a few of my own before he could pile on more. We continued asking each other questions in this manner for quite some time before I finally noticed that we were the only customers still seated in the restaurant.

"I'd better get your bill," I sighed, regretfully. Victor nodded silently and sat back as I got up. Behind the kitchen doors, a small regiment of excited girls waited eagerly. Pretending to ignore them, I proceeded to the cash register, but I knew I'd have to face the Spanish Inquisition before I could go home. Leaving the back room again, I could hear excited whispers carrying in the quiet air, even through the closed doors. I handed the little black bill book to Victor without looking at him. As I turned to retreat, however, he caught my wrist tightly. I gasped at the shocking lack of heat in his pale fingers, and he dropped my hand immediately.

"Marie, wait a moment," he said, and I twisted slowly to face him. "I… enjoyed myself tonight." He seemed surprised at his own statement. "I would like to see you again. Would you care to see a movie with me on Saturday?"

I smiled, my heart leaping at the chance to get to know Victor better. "I'd love to. What time do you want to meet?"

"Do you know the theater down the street?" At my nod, he continued, "Meet me outside at seven o'clock." Then he slipped a twenty into the bill book and handed it back to me, saying "Keep the change."

Before I could respond, he stood up smoothly, smiled brilliantly and easily down at me, then headed for the restaurant's exit, moving with the controlled grace of a panther. I stood there, blinking dazedly and staring after him, until the giggles and whispers of the other waitresses broke through my mind. Sighing, I turned to face them, so I could get home in time to catch a few hours' sleep before beginning a new day.


	3. Chapter 3: Enchantment

Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three: Enchantment**

On Saturday evening, I waited nervously outside the cinema under the overhang that protected attendees from the customary Olympic Peninsula downpour. Glancing up from my watch (I was still ten minutes early), my eye was caught by a sleek, shiny red sports car pulling into a parking space. Victor stepped out a moment later and strode gracefully across the wet pavement to stop next to me. I caught my breath in admiration- he looked even better than I remembered. The rain soaked his black hair, and it curled against his smooth, pale forehead and across his eyes. Without thinking, I reached up and gently brushed the curls to the side of his pale face, revealing dark black eyes contrasting vividly with his light skin. A second later, I snatched my hand back, suddenly afraid of his reaction to my intimate gesture, but he merely caught my hand and led me inside.

During the movie, I barely noticed what the actors on screen were doing, my attention captured instead by the model beside me. My eyes kept flickering over to see what he was doing. He appeared to be completely engrossed in the movie, but occasionally, his eyes would meet mine, an inscrutable expression on his face. His arm was lying on the armrest next to me, and I traced the muscles under his pale skin with my eyes, admiring the effect. After a while, I slowly moved my hand over and commandeered his. When he didn't resist, I gradually relaxed and focused on the feel of his palm against mine. His hand was still unnaturally chilly, but then, it was a cold day and some people had cool hands in all weather. I dismissed uneasiness and instead concentrated on warming Victor's frigid fingers. At the end of the movie, I kept my grip on his hand as we walked out of the cinema, pleased when he didn't break my hold.

Outside, the rain had stopped, and a few stars were visible through the inevitable clouds. I gazed up at them happily, grateful for this rare glimpse of the world outside Port Angeles.

"Let's go for a walk." Victor's voice broke through my thoughts as he spoke to me for the first time all evening. We strolled past several small stores, passing no other pedestrians. There wasn't much to attract business down this way, just an old, rundown café and a small bookstore, because we were heading into the less touristy area of town. It was dark, and I shivered involuntarily, cold even through my jacket. As we passed an alley, Victor drew me into the shadows. I wondered where he was heading- as far as I knew, there wasn't anything of interest this way. A tingle of fear ran down my spine as I was suddenly struck with the realization that I was wandering through the dark with a man I barely knew, in a rundown part of town. I pulled back slightly, but Victor's grasp on my hand had become firm and unyielding. Starting to panic, I tried to remember back to the tae-kwon-do lessons I had taken almost eight years ago. I spotted a fire escape to the side, and marked its position mentally, preparing to make a break for it if necessary.

Partway down the narrow walk Victor stopped and turned towards me. Even in the dark, I could see his pale face clearly. His eyes burned down into mine, locking me in place like a bird in the gaze of a snake.

As he leaned slowly down, I was frightened by the conflicted look in his dark eyes, one of need- hunger. I drew in a breath sharply, and he hesitated, as though he could sense my trepidation. Then, as if making up his mind, he swiftly closed the gap between us and kissed me gently.

I broke our kiss reluctantly a moment later, trying valiantly to calm my racing heart and uneven breathing. Looking up at Victor again, I was comforted to see that his eyes were reflecting the same expression I knew mine must be emitting, and I wondered if perhaps I had imagined his eyes' earlier appearance. The weather left me no time to ponder this, however, as the skies opened suddenly and freezing rain began pouring down, drenching us both within moments.

"We'd better get inside!" I shouted to Victor over a booming roll of thunder. Not waiting for him to reply, I turned and retraced our steps, dashing into the first lighted store I saw, my date right behind me. Shaking my long, tangled and completely drenched hair out of my face (All my preparation for the evening now gone to waste) I raised my head- and stared with astonishment at the scene that met my eyes.

The whole tiny store was apparently completely devoted to fortune-telling and superstition. Beads in a rainbow of vibrant colors cascaded from the ceiling, competing for room with intricate Native American dream catchers in a plethora of sizes and hues. Purple and black velvety material draped several small, rickety tables throughout the room, upon which glass balls, tarot cards and other dusty knick-knacks resided. The floor was covered with a huge rug depicting the Chinese Zodiac. Bookshelves lined the cracked walls, filled with everything from an encyclopedia of mythical beings to palm-reading guides to _Vampires of the 21__st__ Century_. Old, flimsy cardboard boxes occupied what little free space was left. I noticed Victor to my left looking around with a distinctly amused air, gazing incredulously at the unorganized chaos surrounding us. A somewhat heavy, elderly woman was wending her way ponderously through the piles of antique "magic" supplies, smiling welcomingly at us. Her colorless curls and full cheeks made her look like an older cherub.

"Can I help you, my dears?"

"Um, no, we're just looking, thank you," I managed, trying not to laugh at the overwhelming sight before me.

"Okay, well, you just call me if you need anything. I'll be right in the back," the kindly lady assured us. I glanced at Victor, but he was busy browsing through some books already, a slight frown creasing his forehead, so I wandered off to the other side to amuse myself until the rain ceased. Scanning the dusty shelves, many of which seemed to be on the verge of collapse from age and crowding, I quickly located a few titles that sparked my interest. Flipping through them, however, revealed that most of them held nothing of great value. One book, however, did appear at least somewhat readable.

"_Vampire Mythology_," Victor read over my shoulder. I jumped, startled out of my concentration, and tripped over one of the dusty boxes, falling backwards onto what felt like a concrete wall. Snickering, Victor set me upright again, and I picked up the book that I had dropped.

"Ready to go?" he inquired. "It looks like the rain has let up temporarily." I was surprised to realize that at least forty minutes had passed while I perused the collection of books. Victor was right- I couldn't see any rain in the darkness outside the window.

"Yeah, I just have to pay for this book." My date waited impatiently while I sought out the old woman and purchased the collection of myths, then led the way outside, where sure enough, the night air was clean and crisp, and the downpour had subsided to light mist.

As we approached the theater parking lot, Victor turned to me abruptly and said, "Could I have your phone number?"

"Do you have a pen and paper?" As he shook his head, I pulled out my purse.

"Just tell me the number," he said, impatiently. I skeptically recited it for him, but continued to rummage through my rat's nest of a purse, finally locating a battered pen and much-wrinkled scrap of paper.

"Here, V-" I looked up, but Victor was nowhere to be seen.

"Victor?" I called, but he had vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be honest, I wasn't even sure that I did want to see Victor again. Once away from his handsome features and his gorgeous voice, I started recognizing other, different things about him. His extreme lack of body heat and the way he had basically ignored me during most of our date Saturday. The dark look in his eyes before he kissed me- I was sure now that I hadn't imagined it. Victor frightened me, yet I still felt irresistibly drawn to him. And my reservations didn't prevent my heart from speeding up and my stomach from knotting in anticipation when I heard his voice over the phone. Before I could stop myself, I found that I had agreed to go on another date with him the following Wednesday, at the pier.

The evening went well, and by its end my fears had been all but erased. Victor was everything he had first appeared: charming, intelligent and attentive. I went home that night already looking forward to the next time I would get to see him.

Victor took me on several more dates over the next two months. On one date, we went to an art museum out in Tacoma- I didn't enjoy that one too much (art museums _really_ aren't my thing). The only reason I had agreed in the first place was because he had kissed me immediately prior to asking me, so my brain was rather muddled.

The next week we went and visited a flower garden near Olympia. That one was my idea; I've loved flower gardens ever since my parents took me to one on a vacation in California when I was eight. Unfortunately, it started raining shortly after we arrived at the Olympia Flower Gardens (big surprise) so we couldn't see the huge outside water gardens. However, a huge collection of plants was contained in a series of connected greenhouses, so we still had something to keep us occupied. I pointed out my favorites to Victor: roses, sweet peas, dianthus, and pansies. He didn't seem that interested in the flowers, but he appeared to enjoy reading the cards that explained the origins of some of them, so I comforted myself that he wasn't too bored. _Plus,_ I told myself, pausing to sniff a perfect white rose blossom, _I had to suffer through the art museum last time. This is the least he can do._

My favorite date in May was our trip to the symphony orchestra concert in Seattle. I'd had a big research paper due on Tuesday, so I was putting the "finishing touches" on it the weekend before and hadn't been able to go out with Victor. That was why, when he called me on Wednesday, I felt a sudden lift in my spirits.

"Hello, Marie, this is Victor," he said in his silky, musical voice. My heart fluttered spasmodically, and I fought to keep from hyperventilating as I listened. I had forgotten exactly how irresistible his voice was.

"Hi, Victor," I forced myself to reply serenely.

He cut straight to the point. "Would you like to go out with me again this Friday?"

"Sure." Realizing I had just unconditionally agreed to go out to who knows where, I quickly added, "Where are we going to go?"

"We're going to a symphony orchestra concert out in Seattle."

"In Seattle? Who's driving?" I asked nervously. I didn't relish the thought of navigating those dark, probably rainy, freeways at night.

"I will. Be ready for me at five." He hung up before I realized that I had never told him where my house was.

Luckily I didn't have work on Friday- I liked to try to keep weekend nights open when possible so I could go out with my friends or the occasional date. Never before, however, had I been this nervous before a date. I really liked Victor, and I was flattered by his interest in me, but I still hadn't known him very long, and we would be driving all the way out to Seattle. Although I had been planning on getting some homework done before we left, I didn't have much left, and I wasn't in the mood to work anyway. I ended up spending two hours putting on makeup and deciding what clothes to wear. Eventually I was standing anxiously in the living room, dressed in a white button-up blouse over a light green camisole, with a matching green skirt that swirled about my knees. Completing the outfit were dangly gold earrings and a gold necklace with a peridot pendant.

The doorbell rang exactly at five o'clock, and I grabbed a sweater before opening the door to follow Victor down the driveway to his waiting red convertible. We made small talk as we drove through the city, but once we had merged onto the freeway, silence once again pervaded the car. I frantically racked my brain for a topic of conversation, but I came up blank. Embarrassed, I stared through the window, watching the cars flash by in silence. Finally Victor spoke.

"I noticed you have a cat."

_Wow, how profound._ I thought sarcastically. There must be millions of people who own cats. Well, at least _he_ came up with something to say. But-

"How did you know I have a cat?" I asked Victor, surprised.

"Well, I saw it when you opened the door," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Yeah, I really love cats. Kiddie's one of my best friends."

He snorted, saying flatly, "Dogs are far better than cats."

I scoffed in disbelief. "Better? In what inconceivable way?"

"Well, they are generally friendlier, far more loyal, and vastly more intelligent than cats."

"What are you talking about? Cats are _so_ much smarter than dogs," I retorted. We spent the rest of the car ride to Seattle playfully arguing about the merits of different pets. Victor was very persistent, refusing to give up the debate. Eventually I conceded the point to him, realizing that he would never admit defeat.

But cats are still better than dogs.

As Victor found a spot in the crowded parking lot, I examined the building looming before us. It was a huge white monolith, obviously designed with a Greek theme in mind, judging from the tall pillars on either side of the entranceway. Scrolls decorated the roof edges, and marble steps led up to the wide doors, where many people were already lined up waiting to go inside. Luckily we had arrived with time to spare, so we were able to get good seats near the front of the auditorium.

The orchestra was very skilled, and I enjoyed listening to the concert. What made it even more interesting was Victor leaning over every few minutes to whisper fascinating pieces of information about the current musical number or its composer in his silken voice. He knew an amazing amount about them. All too soon the concert was over, and we applauded the musicians enthusiastically along with the rest of the audience.

As we headed out to Victor's car, I asked him how he found out all those random facts- they must have taken years to compile. For a moment, his face became still, but then he answered easily, "One tends to pick things up. Music history is one of my hobbies."

"Only one? What are your others?" I queried, curious.

"Well, I enjoy traveling. Different cultures and languages fascinate me. I especially like studying the ancient Roman civilization.

"Another thing I like is reading and researching about specific topics. If something sparks my interest, I can spend quite a while digging up hidden facts about it."

"You sound like quite the scholar," I noted.

"You could say that I have a lot of time on my hands."

The car ride flew by as we discussed the concert, and I soon found myself on the doorstep next to Victor, hesitating as I waited for him to say something, and disappointed when he didn't. I broke the silence reluctantly.

"I had a really great time at the concert, Victor. Thank you for taking me." Pausing, I added shyly, "I always enjoy my time with you."

Victor didn't reply immediately, but I could tell he was pleased. His eyes had a rather thoughtful look as he gazed down at me. Finally he spoke. "Are you free next Tuesday? I'll take you out to dinner."

"Please, no Italian food!" I begged.

A smile flashed across his face, revealing perfect white teeth.

"We can go to a French restaurant," he promised. "I know an excellent one not too far away. I will pick you up at six fifteen."

With that, he bent down swiftly and kissed me, then strode quickly and fluidly through the night back to his car. I stood on the porch, watching until his car's taillights disappeared around the corner. Eventually I turned and let myself into the house. I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, reveling in the night's events. Victor was absolutely the best boyfriend I had ever had. He was intelligent, handsome, he always remembered my favorite things and he filled me with excitement. Climbing the stairs to begin preparing for bed, my thoughts kept straying back to Victor; to his gorgeous hair, his perfect smile and velvet voice. I could find no flaws in him, and I didn't want to. Lying in bed, staring at my ceiling, and thinking of Victor, I waited for sleep to come. But on the verge of slumber, I was suddenly jolted completely awake by a startling revelation.

I was falling in love.

A/N: I would really appreciate reviews, especially those with constructive criticism. How can I make this story better?

Also, I'm going to take this opportunity to say I have nothing against dogs. I love dogs, in fact I have a dog. But my main character happens to like cats better; that's just her personality.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or any part of it.

A/N: I'd like to thank AshxNight for being such a great reviewer. Please, everyone, I would really like to hear what you think about this. Even if it's just a short, "needs more description" or something. I can't improve it if I don't know what you all think of it.

**Chapter Four: Surprise**

The next Tuesday evening found Victor and me entering a fancy French restaurant downtown. I had never been here before, but it was a beautiful place, with elegant Impressionist-era paintings hung on the walls, soft French music playing in the background, and a menu filled with gourmet food, much of which I had never tasted before.

Once we had ordered, Victor leaned towards me.

"I brought something for you, Marie."

He reached his hand across the table, a brilliant red rose clasped lightly in his long fingers. "Oh, Victor!" I breathed. "It's beautiful! Thank you."

"I remembered that you love roses." He smiled softly.

"That's so sweet of you! You have an amazing memory." I buried my nose in the petals, inhaling the delicate scent. "I wish my memory was as good as yours."

"Do you?" he murmured. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, but he seemed to think I hadn't heard, so I left it at that.

Our orders arrived soon after, saving us from an awkward silence. The food was delicious, and a wonderful change from my usual boring selection. However, I eventually realized that Victor wasn't consuming anything from his plate.

"You never eat anything," I commented idly, suddenly curious. "Why is that?"

"I'm not hungry," the dark-haired man across from me replied, his handsome face inscrutable. He muttered something else under his breath. It sounded like, "And you are growing too suspicious."

"But-" I started, intent on forcing him to tell me the truth. Victor looked up, his vivid eyes boring into my own intensely. "Do not try to press the subject," he commanded. Nodding submissively, I turned my attention again to my meal, a little frightened.

I wondered about his outburst as I ate. He normally seemed quite cool and collected, but whenever I asked something he didn't want to answer, he became angry and almost forced my attention to another topic. _I wonder what he's hiding? _I mused. Maybe he was anorexic or something. A snort escaped me, surprising both Victor and myself. I knew anorexia was very serious- it's a disease, after all- but I couldn't imagine Victor, with his confidence and amazing good looks, ever falling prey to a disease of that type. It had to be something else.

Victor interrupted my thoughts with a question about my classes, and we spent a few minutes talking about classes.

"I'm really looking forward to graduation. My dad will actually be here for that, for the first time in three months."

"You must really miss him," Victor offered, an inscrutable expression on his handsome face.

"Well, it was very hard at first. Learning how to live by myself, I mean. But I hate having to rely on others, so I adjusted quickly. Now it's not so bad. I have much more freedom, and I'm not lonely anymore. Not since I met you." Blushing, I stared at my plate again. When I peeked up, he was gazing at me with a beautiful smile, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

Once I had finished eating (Victor hadn't touched his dinner at all, of course), we left the restaurant and headed outside. I began strolling back to Victor's car, assuming he would drive me back to my house. Before I had taken two steps, however, Victor reached out and took my hand, stopping me. A delicious chill went up my spine at his icy touch.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested. I dubiously agreed, looking around at the darkening, cloudy sky and the wet pavement, but unwilling to cut the evening short. Victor led me through several streets, and we eventually broke out of the town's confines and reached the dense trees at the edge of the buildings.

As Victor stepped under the fringe of the forest, I hesitated, pulling back, a tingle of fear touching my mind in the fading light. He looked back at me, and his bright scarlet eyes captured my own, pulling me into their depths. "Come," he insisted, and I found myself following, dazzled by his intensity.

Soon we were completely out of sight of the city lights, and I gazed in timeless wonder at the incomparable beauty that surrounded me. Deep green clothed the ancient trees on every side, and ferns and flowers carpeted the ground under any break in the thick overhead canopy.

I was pulled out of my awed reverie when I realized that Victor had stopped walking and had turned towards me. He bent and kissed me, and I kissed him back with enthusiasm. My hands tangled in his dark hair as I stretched up on my tiptoes. This kiss lasted longer than our previous ones had, until finally I pulled back, fighting to catch my breath. My boyfriend was staring at me, his eyes pensive and considering. Suddenly his expression became decisive. Before I could react, he had picked me up as easily as though I weighed nothing, and was running- if you could call it running, because we were moving faster than a speeding bullet and as smoothly as water over glass.

My mind was in utter chaos. What was happening? One minute I had been kissing Victor, the next, we were zipping through the trees at a rate even cars would have trouble reaching! Was I hallucinating, or had I simply gone spontaneously insane? How was this even possible?! My universe had suddenly ceased to exist as I knew it. As soon as I caught my breath and could speak, if not normally, at least understandably, I glared up into his ruby orbs and asked, "What in the **world** is going on?!" He sighed, avoiding my frantic gaze for a moment before replying, "I need to take you somewhere safe."

"Safe? What do you mean? And how is it **possible** that you are running faster than any human in the history of the species?" In fact, I hadn't even noticed we were running when he first picked me up- his breathing hadn't changed at all. Neither had his heart- wait, where **was** his heartbeat? Now that I was listening, I realized that the only heartbeat I could hear was my own. **What** **was going on here?!!**

Victor didn't speak, leaving me to my jumbled thoughts as I tried to process what was happening. By the time he stopped, in an unremarkable spot indistinguishable from the rest of the forest, my mind was somewhat ordered again, though no less confused and even more desperate for answers. As soon as he set me down, I put a careful distance between us, separating myself from the man I had thought I knew- the man I was no longer certain was even human.

He stepped towards me, and I pulled back again. "What are you doing?" I demanded fearfully.

"I'm making you beautiful."

In a movement too swift for my eyes to see, he closed the gap between us and bit my neck. For a moment, I felt only shock. Then my brain realized what had happened and the pain hit me. Victor pulled away, eyes that had previously been bright ruby now pitch black. His fists were clenched, and his whole body shook with effort. "I must go," he gasped, and disappeared. I barely noticed his passing, for the wound on my neck had caught fire. Suddenly I was on the ground, curling up in a tight ball as I screamed in agony. My entire brain was a jumble of bewilderment, shock and anger, before I was lost to the fire and all thoughts were burned from my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pain seemed to last an eternity, continually building in intensity until it could not possibly increase, and yet it continued to spread. After a while, in between surges of anguish, I could discern a soft voice murmuring in my ear, whispering comfort and encouragement. "Only a bit longer, my precious Marie, and you will be mine forever." Distracted as I was, I couldn't place the wondrous sound, but I clung to it like a lifeline, using it to pull myself up from the pit of despair that I was wallowing in. A wave of torment crashed over me, pushing me back down, but I forced myself mentally back up, towards the soothing voice, determined to drag myself out of this never-ending torture. Then another noise caught my attention- the sound of my heart. It was far louder than I remembered, and slower. As I listened detachedly, it faltered even more, pounding deliberately. My heart beat one final time, and stopped- and with it the agony.

For a while, I just lay there motionlessly, reveling in the relief, the complete absence of pain. I had never realized before that I was constantly in some pain or another- muscle aches, headaches, cramps. Now there was nothing but complete bliss. Eventually, however, I began to notice other things. The first was a dry, scratchy, tight sensation at the back of my throat. I understood with shock that I was thirsty- it seemed as though centuries had passed since I last wanted anything except alleviation of the agony. Then I realized that I could hear. What an amazing abundance of sounds I heard! There were birds, chirping and singing their sweet little hearts out; animals- squirrels, and what sounded like a fox in his den; the rush of wind through thousands of leaves, and water streaming soothingly, endlessly towards the ocean, along with dozens of other sounds I couldn't identify. Someone was breathing slowly and evenly close beside me- I could discern every movement that person made as clearly as though he was surrounded by microphones. Realizing I hadn't been breathing myself, I inhaled slowly through my nose- and suddenly I was hit by a barrage of scents and smells, a wide bouquet of aromas such as I had never experienced before. Flowers, animals, trees, the rainstorm nearby, the snow farther up the mountain- all those natural perfumes of the air and earth I had never before been able to distinctly recognize- I now could separate and clearly identify each and every one. Among all the traceable scents, there was one I was still unable to place: a sweet, wild one, somehow _cold_ but vaguely familiar, and also very close beside me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Again I was struck by the overwhelmingly enhanced power of my senses, and I was momentarily distracted. Since when had there been eight colors? Then the person next to me shifted, and I focused my mind again. I turned myself to the left, and the ease and swiftness of the movement startled me. Before I could dwell on this newest development, however, I saw what I had smelled- it was Victor. He was gazing at me with a strange look in his eyes, one I recognized though I couldn't place it, but I ignored it for now. The burning in the back of my throat was getting worse, and I wanted to find something to drink. Before I could voice my need, Victor spoke.

"How do you feel, Marie?" he wanted to know.

"Everything seems so new, and intensified, and crystal clear. But I'm **very** thirsty," I answered honestly. I was distracted by the delicate, silken quality of my voice: my every syllable sounded like an angel's song. Struck by this comparison, I wondered curiously how my actual singing voice would sound, if my speaking voice was so much better. I was so deep in my contemplations that Victor's voice startled me, even though it had been perhaps a second since I last spoke.

He chuckled softly, and then said, "I think there is a stream nearby, but that won't ease **this** kind of thirst."

With this strange statement, I began to remember what had transpired- so long ago, it seemed- before the pain started. It was surprisingly hard to recall the memories: they seemed so blurry. But I remembered enough. In a flash, I was on my feet, staring furiously at Victor. "What have you done to me?" I demanded.

Victor was infuriatingly calm and superior. "I told you earlier- but you might not remember- I made you beautiful. I changed you into a vampire. Now you are graceful, extraordinarily strong and fast, absolutely beautiful," he paused and gazed at me appreciatively before continuing, "immortal, and virtually indestructible."

I gaped at him speechlessly, utterly shocked. Finally I spoke, my voice surprisingly steady and emotionless. "You made me a vampire."

"Yes," replied Victor, smugly.

"And you decided to change me into a blood-sucking **creature **without even asking me first?!" I exploded, my temper getting the better of me.

"You're taking this entirely the wrong way," Victor frowned. "I gave you a wonderful gift. I made you powerful beyond your wildest dreams."

"Why?" I pleaded, anger evaporating in my sudden helplessness.

"I decided I wanted to keep your companionship. I chose you to be with me forever," Victor stated, as pleased with himself as though he were handing me the best present anyone in the world had ever been given.

For a moment, I was speechless. Then I spoke, fury encompassing every word, "How dare you? Don't I even get a say in the matter? How could you simply assume that I would still want to be with you after all you've put me through?! I have a family, friends- a life! And you think you can take that all away from me and I'm going to put up with that?! You arrogant, unfeeling **monster!**" My voice became higher with the force of my emotions as I practically screamed the last sentence.

His expression had darkened, his eyes hardening in anger in response to my words. "You belong to me. I changed you, and you will stay with me now, as my companion." Confidence and authority rang in his voice, but I rejected it in disgust.

"I never want to see you again," I told him, turning away.

Before I had taken three steps, I heard him again.

"Marie, wait," he commanded forcefully. Victor's tone was so firm that I stopped, compelled against my will to obey him, but I forced myself to move forward again.

I heard him get up behind me, but this time he changed tactics. "Marie, I love you. Stay with me."

Only a few days ago I would have given anything to hear him say those words to me, but despite his gentle, caring, velvety voice, I could hear the underlying tones of haughtiness and presumption I had never suspected before.

"You don't know what love is."

Turning my back on Victor once and for all, I took off running as fast as I could to get away from the monster- both without and within.


	5. Chapter 5: Flight

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, but neither do you

I actually don't even own the above disclaimer; I saw it on somebody else's story once.

A/N: Thank you to Grace and AshxNight for your wonderful reviews! They made me really happy.

**Chapter Five: Flight**

_*No grizzly bears were harmed in the making of this chapter*_

Rain was pouring down from the steel-gray clouds above.

I had been traveling northeast for almost a full day now, and I was pretty sure I had crossed the border into Canada. I still couldn't get over how fast I could run now. I wanted to find out more about my new body's limits, but I was determined not to stop for anything, so that I could put as much distance as possible between myself and that… that… **him.**

That is, until the sky started crying.

At first I enjoyed the storm immensely. The raindrops felt amazing on my sensitive skin, and I was awe-struck by the electric splendor of the brief lightning flashes followed by the booming bass drums of thunder. After three hours, though, I was completely over it. The lightning blinded my eyes sporadically, without warning, and its accompanying din had begun to make my sensitive ears ache. In addition, my clothes and hair were sopping wet and clinging to me, making me feel like a bedraggled mess. So when I spotted the dark opening in the mountainside, I didn't hesitate, but made a beeline for the shelter, where I could hopefully dry off.

There was no excuse for my carelessness. All I can say in my defense is that the rain masked my unfamiliarly-keen sense of smell, so I was unprepared for the sleepy roar that filled the small cave as an enormous grizzly- roused from its slumber by the cold water I had splattered in all directions upon entering the cavity- staggered indignantly upright and raised itself up to its imposing height of at least ten feet. For a moment I froze, terrified, but then my new instincts took over. I dodged the grizzly's lumbering charge, swiping at it with my diamond-hard nails as he passed. As I whirled to face its next attack, my nostrils filled with the overwhelming odor of its blood, spilling from the gash that I had opened in its side. Suddenly I was gripped with an irresistible thirst. With blinding speed, I barreled straight at the bellowing grizzly and bit into its neck.

Moments later, I stood over the dead grizzly, the dry, scratchy ache in my throat alleviated for once, but revulsion flooding my mind as the significance of the night's recent events flooded over me. I was a **vampire**. I drank **blood**. I had never killed an animal before (insects and spiders don't count), and I was horrified at having taken the life of another living thing.

But at least it wasn't a human. I could comfort myself with that fact. I had gathered from Victor's reaction to my declaration of thirst and his subsequent revelation that there was at least one thing that he (and now I) shared with the vampire myths I had heard and read: diet. Slowly I realized that there could be a way other than that of the "traditional" vampires from horror stories- the ones that killed humans and drank their blood. The blood I drank didn't have to be human. If I could live off animals… well, I ate meat as a human, didn't I? Where was the difference, really, except in the form of my meal? I was a vampire, yes. But that didn't mean I had to be a monster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slowed down now, my fear of pursuit fading. Instead of fleeing, I wandered through lower Canada and upper Montana, rambling aimlessly and enjoying the magnificence of the untamed wilderness around me, while trying to avoid any reminder of what I was. Towns were abundant, but there were also long stretches of unbroken forest and mountains, where I could simply listen to the sounds of the animals and the wind through the trees.

Once, I climbed to the very peak of a mountain, the highest around for miles. There I stood and watched the sunrise. I saw, with my amazingly keen vision, the shadows and colors change and merge in perpetually new combinations, and I marveled at the sheer beauty of the world spread out below me. I caught the exact moment when the sun triumphantly leaped over the distant horizon: that sparkling, fiery, glorious star that gave life and light to the Earth. The sunlight crept slowly forward, gilding the vista with brilliant gold. It was the most spectacular sight I had ever seen. Never before had I watched the dawn, and with my new senses, it was even more spectacular than it would appear to a human. I absolutely loved it.

Then I realized, shocked, that my skin was glittering in response to the sun- throwing off light like a crystal prism, in eight distinct colors. Intrigued, I examined my hard skin, fascinated by the tiny facets that reflected the sun's glow, until I realized that anyone within a hundred miles could see me, a dazzling beacon on the mountain's crown. With regret, I concluded that I would have to stay in the shade during the day- and that I had better get out of sight, soon, before somebody noticed that the mountaintop was sparkling like a newborn star. Grudgingly, I surrendered my vantage point on the peak and raced to the timberline, slipping silently back into the shadowy forest, making sure to stay far away from the skinny, blonde girl heading up the mountain crying, "sparkly!"

Later, I passed a small lake surrounded on all sides by tall, jagged mountains. It was beautiful, a secluded valley filled with greenery and brilliant flowers, with the water at its center- a good metaphor for its significance to the environment, I noted idly. The lake's surface was completely still, smooth as glass except when the occasional fish would leap out of the water, twisting in the air as sparkling drops shed from its fins. Silently, I stole closer until I was standing on the very edge of the lake, staring out at the wondrous view.

A slight movement beneath me caught my eye, and I glanced down, only to see my own reflection. The breeze was playing with my familiar long red hair- the only thing about my reflection that was familiar. The woman staring back at me was not me. She was absolutely gorgeous, but also completely terrifying. Her skin was pure white, like newly fallen snow. There was no trace of the acne that had plagued me for years: in fact, there was no unsightly imperfection anywhere on her face. Every feature was flawless, precise as though it was cut from marble by a master sculptor. Her eyes were a brilliant, glowing red, more vibrant than the blood that wells from a deep cut. Those eyes. They followed me as I fled away, haunting my footsteps, the fierce eyes of a bloodthirsty predator.

Another time, days or even weeks later (time meant little when I didn't need to sleep), as I was traveling through a huge meadow in the evening, I came across a small cabin. The door opened; I froze, relying upon the growing darkness to keep me invisible. A woman pushed a dog outside, then closed the door again. But the draft caused by the door blew a slight hint of her scent towards me. Suddenly I was battered by overpowering thirst and an urgent need to assuage it. Frightened and horrified, I dashed off in the opposite direction, putting as much space between that lonely cabin and myself as possible. Spotting lights up ahead, I veered sharply to the south. I didn't think I could resist the scent of another human.

When I figured I had put at least fifty miles between myself and that woman, I slowed slightly. What was wrong with me? I was now a vampire- but _Victor_ hadn't had trouble resisting my scent when I was human, so far as I could tell. Why, then, was it so hard for me to keep from killing any human I encountered? Was there something wrong with me?

These thoughts tormented me as I ran on through the night, distracting me from the beauty of the dark forest.

But then something interrupted my despairing musings. A scent had touched my nose, at once familiar and strange. I slowed to a stop, looking around, trying to decipher where the smell was coming from. The breeze caressed my face again, and I headed east, following the faint scent, until I hit a recent trail. Something or somebody had passed this way recently, leaving traces of sweet, cold fragrance on the ground and the surrounding trees. I started following the trail curiously, speeding up gradually until I was practically flying, head down so the scent could reach my nose more easily. Suddenly I heard a faint sound in front of me, and I halted instantaneously. Facing me was a man- another vampire, judging by his scent and appearance. It was his trail I had been following.

He looked at me warily, and I stared curiously back at him. I had no idea what the protocol was for meeting another vampire. Nervously, I realized I didn't even know if vampires got along together or attacked each other on sight, though presumably I wasn't going to be attacked- the other vampire was relaxing slowly. Then he spoke, asking "Who are you?"

"My name's Marie."

"I'm Thomas. Where are you from?"

"I used to live in Port Angeles, Washington. I've been wandering around for… two or three weeks, I think."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you a newborn, then?"

"A… what?" I repeated, confused.

"A newly created vampire. You **are **one, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am."

"Who's taking responsibility for you? Who's your creator?"

"Uh, well, I left him about fifteen minutes after waking up, so I guess he's still back in Washington…" I trailed off uncertainly. Thomas was staring at me incredulously. "You… just walked away? And he let you?"

"Well, no, not exactly… he tried to force me to stay, but I ran from him. I've been running ever since… wandering randomly, for the most part. What?" I added self-consciously, as he continued to stare at me.

"Forgive me… I'm just surprised," he explained. "Most vampires remain with their creators for at least the first few decades, often far longer. It's partially a matter of personal interest, teaching the newborn how to control him or herself to ensure the Volturi don't intervene, but often a bond of some sort exists between the two even before the change."

"Who or what is the Volturi?"

Thomas had been watching the play of emotions over my face. His expression softened at my bemusement, and he beckoned for me to come with him. "I can see you have a lot to learn. Why don't you come with me and my mate Caroline? You can travel with us for a while. We'll help you adjust."

I hesitated, suddenly wary of this kind stranger- the last vampire I had trusted had betrayed that trust in the worst way possible. After a moment of thought, though, I decided he meant me no harm, and I could leave at a moment's notice if I saw any sign of violence from him. Having thus determined, I accepted his sympathetic offer with gratitude, and followed him through the woods.

As we walked, however, what he'd been saying sunk slowly into my brain. _Decades… or far longer_. It hit me just how much time I had. All my friends- my family- they would die soon, and I would still continue… existing. Despair washed over me as I pictured their beloved faces. Justin, Dad, my friends at school... I could never see them again, for how could I explain my disappearance and sudden physical change? Not to mention that every time I got within a mile of a human, I was filled with a deep thirst for blood… I couldn't bear the thought of my friends seeing what I had become.

Within a few moments, we reached a small clearing in the trees. There was nothing to distinguish this spot from any other in the forest, save for two large, hikers' backpacks leaning against a wide tree trunk.

"Carrie?" Thomas called, in a voice hardly louder than that used to speak normally. Apparently it was loud enough for a vampire to hear even from a distance, because a woman emerged a few seconds later from the opposite side of the clearing, branches behind her swaying from the wind of her passage. She was beautiful, with light brown hair and the pale skin and red eyes I was beginning to associate with the "undead."

"Marie, this is Caroline, my wife," Thomas introduced. "Carrie, this is Marie. I found her wandering around five miles north of here. She's a newborn without anyone taking responsibility for her."

Thankfully Caroline accepted this and didn't ask for any more explanation. Instead she smiled warmly and extended her hand in greeting. "Welcome to our small coven," she told me kindly, in a melodious voice.

I shook her hand, expressing my thanks for their generosity in allowing me to join them. "I confess, I am a bit lost. Everything is so new and strange. I really appreciate your offer of guidance," I emphasized, addressing both of them.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We've been wanting some company," Caroline informed me cheerfully. "Come sit down so we can get to know each other better."

I took her invitation, ready to learn for the first time about this new and frightening world into which Victor had pulled me.

A/N: Yes, I did include a reference to one of my friends in this chapter. Don't worry, I won't do this very often. She just really wanted to be mentioned somewhere in my story.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

A/N: Okay, so I did take a few liberties with this chapter. If you have any issues with it, just leave a review and I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name was not Stephenie Meyer and I did not own Twilight. Wait, let me go check again…

**Chapter Six: Friends**

Caroline pressed the Stop button as I streaked over the finish line. "Fifteen point two seconds," she informed me. "Not bad."

"Let's see you, then," I suggested, already tired of this game. I followed her back to the beginning of the quarter-mile obstacle course. Logs, boulders, ditches, and woven vines covered the path at random intervals. Carrie claimed crashing through this course a few times every day would help me improve my coordination and reflexes and master my instincts. Even so, I was more than a little suspicious that it was mostly for Carrie's amusement: I was unfortunately not very adept at noticing obstacles below eye-level, and generally ended up smashing at least three trees or boulders every day.

"Ready, set, go!" I cried, racing along the clear path next to the obstacle course as Carrie twisted her way through the jungle. With my newborn strength, I reached the finish line quickly, but with only two seconds to spare before pressing the button as Carrie hurtled to a stop. "Eleven point eight seconds. How do you do it?" I exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm far faster than you on a straight path, but you have me way beat on that course."

"Of course I'm better than you. You're practically an infant, after all!" Carrie's eyes were sparkling as she teased me.

"O worthy elder, teach me your wise tricks!" I joked in return.

"Seriously, though, I'm not quite sure why you're so uncoordinated. For most vampires, newborns included, it's second nature to dodge obstacles without even slowing down." A line appeared in her forehead as she pondered this.

Carrie had explained the qualities of newborns to me. She described the bloodthirst, and the enormous strength and speed. She also told me that I would be overwhelmed by my new instincts for at least a year, and that it would be unwise to engage in fights with more experienced vampires for that time period, but that after that it gradually became easier to control the instincts. The easiest way to gain control over the bloodthirst quickly, though it risked exposure, was to spend plenty of time around humans after the initial year, so that your senses gradually became accustomed to them. It also helped to be sure you were well fed before exposing yourself to their scent, she revealed.

I had been living with Caroline and Thomas for over a month already. We traveled a lot, sticking to the North, where we could wander during the day without fear of being spotted by humans. It was surprising how quickly I adjusted to being part of their coven. Already I felt as though I had known them for years. Thomas was very easily distracted and liked change: he was often the one who decided where we would stop next. As a result, most of my time was spent with Caroline, and I was developing a close friendship with her.

Carrie and I talked incessantly, learning everything about each other and our respective pasts. Thomas and Caroline had quite an interesting history, having lived through several of our country's most defining moments. "I grew up in Virginia," she told me. "When I was close to your age, the Civil War broke out. My brothers and my fiancé enlisted in the Confederate army. Only my youngest brother returned."

Her childhood was completely alien to me; the world she had known was completely different from my own. And yet, I found I could sympathize with her. She had wanted a little sister, just as I had. She, too, had dreamed of breaking free of the bonds placed on her by society and her community. From what I knew about the time period of her youth and what she told me, though, I figured she had far more reason to complain than did I. "Women were treated far differently in those days. Educated women were few, and those reluctant to raise large families were looked down on. The women's rights movement was growing, but those of us below the Mason-Dixon Line were sheltered from its influence. I felt stifled during my young womanhood, but Jonathan, my fiancé, was a good man, and I wouldn't have minded raising a family with him. He loved me, and I him. When I received the letter informing me of his death, I was heartbroken. I went running into the woods, wanting to be alone, and ended up tripping as I was crossing a stream and hitting my head on a rock far from home. That's how I was found by Daphne, the one who changed me: face-down in a creek, unconscious and nearly drowned."

We discussed anything and everything that occurred to us; sometimes frivolous things such as the varying fashions between her girlhood and mine, and at other times more serious topics. It was Caroline who explained to me that vampires couldn't have children. She and I had been chatting as we strolled towards a waterfall Caroline had promised to show me, knowing my delight in nature's boundless majesty and wonder. I'd casually mentioned Caroline and Thomas' lack of kids, thinking it a safe enough topic.

Carrie sighed, looking pensively into the distance for a moment before replying, "We vampires are incapable of reproducing. As near as we have been able to tell, our bodies simply freeze in the state they were at in the moment of our completed change. Our bodies are incapable of change. You'll have noticed that your hair and fingernails haven't grown at all since your transformation."

I hadn't noticed this, actually.

"It didn't bother us at first. He was enough for me, and I for him. We never considered that someday we might want more. But over the years… it became a source of disappointment to us. We've reconciled ourselves to that fact, now, although it will still occasionally cause us regret. I suppose, when you're immortal, having children is rather impractical. Though I would have liked…" She sighed, looking at the ground blankly. Then she shook herself and continued in a brisker tone, "That's why we must bite humans to create more vampires- we don't die and we can't be destroyed easily, but nor can we have offspring of our own."

Pondering this, I continued walking silently next to Caroline for quite some time. I had never realized until now how much a part of my future the idea of children had been. They had always been distant, something to come after I had gone to college and found a good job and eventually gotten married to my dream man, but they had always been there. I had been vaguely looking forward to having kids- tiny little beings whom I would help bring into the world, affectionate and enthusiastic and pure. Now that possibility had been ripped violently from me, like so many other things. Only now that I would never have the chance to raise my own children did I feel the full import of this lost opportunity to me. Regret swelled in my heart for what I would never experience.

"We're here," Caroline announced softly, seeming reluctant to break into my thoughts. I stared unseeingly at the awe-inspiring view before me. Water gushed out of a cave halfway up a sheer cliff, bouncing off rock ledges five times before hitting a sheltered pool far below. Green trees and ferns framed the natural masterpiece before me, yet its beauty held no wonder for me today. I was too distracted by my melancholy reflections.

What if Victor had been human? Would I have ended up marrying him, raising a family with him, spending the rest of my life with him? I remembered each day with Victor, each kiss and each comment. I remembered his courtesy and intelligence and the strange fascination I felt for him, and he for me. I remembered the intonation of his voice as he crooned my name, and the lift in my spirits I felt just seeing him. But now that I looked back on my memories with eyes unclouded by infatuation, I also recalled other things- his arrogance, his disregard for my interests, his disdain for my imperfect memory, and most of all his expectation that he would always get his way. He would never take no for an answer- not on a destination, not on a personal question, not on a kiss. I finally realized that I had never really known him. For me, Victor was just someone who would care for me and take care of me, a boyfriend whom I could admire and with whom I could play at being in love. At the time, I had welcomed his taking charge. It came as a nice change to have someone else making decisions, taking responsibility for me, after having to take care of myself for six years. But his arrogance was such that he had taken my humanity away from me- and that I could never forgive.

If he hadn't done that, if he had been human- or if he had only left the choice up to me- would I still be with him now? _Yes,_ I decided. I would be with him now. But a year into the future? Five? No, I didn't think so. Eventually I would have recognized the spoiled brat underneath his smooth exterior (or at least, I hoped so). Maybe Victor had given me a hidden favor: by providing the catalyst, he had helped me clear my love-blinded eyes and saved me from making a big mistake. But I still resented the way in which he had done this.

A torrent of icy cold water crashed onto me, startling me out of my thoughts. Spluttering, I looked down in shock and dismay at my sopping clothes, then slowly moved my eyes up to see Carrie in the pool, fully clothed, splitting her sides with hysterical laughter.

"Ohhh, you're going to get it now!" I yelled playfully, jumping into the water. _Victor's in the past. I need to focus on the here and now. _I told myself firmly as I pushed Carrie, screaming and squirming, under the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Surprisingly, it was Thomas who showed me that there could be more to a vampire's advantages than just physical superiority. I stumbled across him one day in the deep forest, holding something in his hand. He was concentrating so hard he didn't hear my approach. As I paused, trying to ascertain what he was doing without disturbing him, I heard him start to hum under his breath. I looked at his hands, and blinked several times in astonishment. There, before my eyes, the simple branch he had been holding was transforming itself into a delicate and intricate sculpture of a bird, its wings outstretched as though in midflight. I gasped, and the small sound seemed to bring Thomas out of his concentration.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you standing there," he greeted me pleasantly. Then, seeing my interest in the bird figurine in his hand, he held it out to me. "What do you think? I wanted to make something pretty for Carrie, she's been a bit down today."

"How did you do that?" I breathed. "That was amazing!"

He chuckled uncomfortably. "It's just a talent of mine. Some vampires bring special abilities with them when they're changed, and those abilities are enhanced. I've always loved wood carving."

I nodded in appreciation and understanding. Then a thought struck me- was that why Victor always seemed so confident his orders would be obeyed? Could his change have given him the ability to force others to bend their wills to his? That dirty cheater!

My thoughts were interrupted by Thomas saying thoughtfully, "I wonder if you have any specially enhanced skill? Do you remember having any particular affinity as a human?"

This idea distracted me. Did I have any special talents? Well, I could sing fairly well… and I could run faster than any other girl on the track team for short lengths… and I had always had strength surprising for my small stature. But none of these struck me as particularly likely to translate as any special ability. I told Thomas as much. "But I'll think about it," I promised. I knew I would. This new revelation intrigued me greatly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days and weeks drifted by while I was with Caroline and Thomas. We didn't keep close track of time, because we had no appointments to make and no time limit. I felt that I could completely relax for the first time since my carefree early childhood, with no responsibilities or obligations. I could do anything I wanted to do, and any onerous tasks could be put off for another day or month. But slowly I became discontented. Something was rattling in the back of my brain, even if I didn't know what it was, and it was gradually increasing in urgency. I began to take long walks on my own, thinking about anything: my new friends, my family back in Washington. But mostly I pondered revenge.

Initially my fear and confusion had prompted me to flee as far away from Victor as possible. Now, however, I had become- if not comfortable, at least somewhat used to- my altered body, and my confidence was growing, and with it my desire to make him pay for what he'd taken from me. I had just one problem: I had no clue where Victor was currently. Carrie and Thomas had agreed that there was very little chance that he had stayed in the Port Angeles area, but they told me it would be nearly impossible to find him without some sort of experience as a tracker.

They were surprisingly unsupportive of my growing ambition. They warned me seriously that my inexperience could prove my downfall. My newborn strength had eventually faded, although my coordination had greatly improved. I could now navigate the obstacle course in nearly the same time as Caroline, and I never hit any trees while running now. Even so, I had no combat experience, and Thomas informed me that my instincts were almost sure to get in my way. Neither of them approved of my plans to enact vengeance, but their pessimism could not dissuade me.

"I just want him to see exactly what he did to me- how much he took. It's too late to save myself, but maybe I can stop him from ruining somebody else's life."

Carrie sighed and sat down, patting the rock next to her. I plopped myself down reluctantly.

"I know you're mad, and I understand that. But holding a grudge isn't going to help anything. It's just going to hold you back and slow the healing process."

I stared at her, nonplussed. "So… what? You want me to just… forgive him? Just like that?" Even my sharp vampire mind had trouble coming to terms with that concept.

Carrie laughed. "I'm afraid it doesn't work quite like that, but you're right. You probably won't be able to forgive him that easily. All I'm saying is, don't focus on revenge. It's just going to eat up your life."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several days after that conversation, Carrie and I were sitting on the rim of a deep canyon, watching as the rain poured down into the raging water far below, whipping it into a swollen frenzy. We had been quiet for quite some time, each contemplating our own thoughts in a companionable silence. I had been thinking about several things, most notably that impatient sense that this wasn't all that I wanted from life (well, existence, at any rate). But I was growing increasingly uneasy in the silence, wanting to broach a different topic that had been bothering me for months now, yet afraid of her reaction and the possible repercussions. Finally I took a deep breath and turned to her.

Caroline was watching me patiently but expectantly, wordlessly inviting me to unburden myself.

"I… I was wondering… oh, I don't know how to say it!" I let out an impatient huff, running my fingers through my wet hair (or trying to, at least). "I want to know… well, doesn't it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" she prompted with an amused, but hesitant smirk.

"Feeding… on humans. Doesn't it bother you to end the lives of other sentient beings in order to slake your own thirst? I mean… we were once human, too. Surely you remember what it was like?" I gazed at her uncertainly, suddenly terrified that I had been too rude. "Not that I'm criticizing your choices or anything," I rushed to explain. "I just wanted to know why…" The last thing I wanted to do was endanger our friendship.

She gazed off into the rainy depths for several minutes, thinking, before she slowly replied, "Well, yes… it did bother me at first. But of course, at that point I wasn't exactly contemplating right and wrong, I was too busy trying to assuage the painful thirst. By the time that eased… well, I thought it was too late by then. I had already taken dozens of human lives- what would a few more matter? And now…I've been living this way for so long, I don't know that I _could_ change. Is it wrong to kill humans for my own needs? Perhaps it is." Carrie turned back to me, her eyes earnest. "I admire you for your self-control. If you want to live your way, you have my full support. But I just don't think I want to try that just now."

I nodded slowly, taking this in. "Thank you for being honest with me," I told her sincerely. "Could you give me some time to think by myself now?" Forestalling her attempt to stand up and leave me to myself, I got up myself and wandered off into the wet wilderness. For hours, I paced through the trees, thinking about the events of the past couple years, and what I wanted for the future. Carrie and Thomas had been very good to me, and they were wonderful friends, but roaming with them no longer seemed to be fulfilling all my needs.

Two weeks later, I had made my decision. It was time for me to set off on my own again.

A/N: I just checked, and my name is still not Stephenie Meyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? Well, you probably have no idea, but I don't. Therefore I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Okay, for this chapter I'm going to have a contest to see who can come up with the best title for it. Rules will be explained below. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

And thus began my travels as a solo vampire. I enjoyed the solitude initially- it was nice to not have to worry about keeping up appearances for anyone, to be able to simply sit and think for hours if I felt like it. I could take my time wandering through the wilderness, studying the ancient trees and the busy wildlife- the ability to sit completely still for days proved very useful here. Loneliness started to wear on me far sooner than I thought it would, unfortunately. Though I had been living on my own for the last few years of my human life, I was still accustomed to being surrounded by people for most of the day: my friends and teachers at school, co-workers and customers during the afternoon and evening. Out here, I was secluded, miles from any civilization. I was tired of wandering with Carrie and Thomas, but I wanted some sort of company. Even if I couldn't allow myself to become emotionally attached in any way to humans, it would still be rather nice to be around people again. For this, I needed to build my control up to the point where it wouldn't bother me if a human came close to me- funnily enough, I thought they just might notice if I lost control and attacked someone. Even while these hazy plans were forming in my mind, however, another event occurred which impressed upon me the imperativeness of increasing my control sooner rather than later.

I was standing in a patch of rare sunlight, just enjoying the light and warmth. My thoughts had drifted back to my human past. To my alarm, I found I was forgetting things- the sound of my father's laugh, my brother's smile, the feel of my mother's arms around me. Frantically I wracked my mind, dragging up every memory of my childhood that I could, even the ones that still caused me heartbreak to remember. I let the emotions and pictures wash over me, trying to ignore the annoyance of the contrast between their blurriness and the clarity of my vampire senses. Digging deep within my memory, I ran through as much as I could remember of my human life, struggling to hold the fuzzy images. My concentration was shattered abruptly by the sound of loud footfalls. My head whipped toward the sound, and my eyes locked on a middle-aged man dressed in weather-beaten clothes, carrying a heavy backpack- and staring straight at me as the sun reflected in rainbows off my bare skin. He took another step toward me with a transfixed expression on his face, bringing him within a hundred yards of me. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard him before, he was so noisy. Then the wind shifted, and his scent hit me like a battering ram. For a second, I was overwhelmed by thirst, and all I could think of was assuaging it. It was only my panic at being discovered that kept me rooted in place.

As he inched slowly towards me, my sensitive ears caught a sound in the trees above him, and my eyes flashed up to see an enormous pinecone with deadly spikes falling in a direct collision course with the hiker. As it fell, I realized instinctively that if his blood spilled, I would lose myself and become the monster I feared. My whole being flinched away from the thought, willing the inevitable event not to occur. To my amazement, the pinecone stopped, inexplicably, in midair above the man. My mind reeled in shock and confusion, and the pinecone dropped- onto the exact spot the man had been standing in not a split-second before. He jumped in surprise and turned towards the sound, giving me the chance to race silently away. Hopefully the hiker would think he had seen a mirage, or his eyes had been playing tricks on him, or that I was a hallucination brought on by dehydration and sleep deprivation. Even if he mentioned what he'd seen, nobody would believe him.

As I raced away from the scene, confusion whirled through my mind. Why had the pinecone stopped? There was nothing that could reasonably explain its halting in midair, only to continue on the same path half a second later. Not that I was sorry- I was immensely grateful for my close escape. But I wondered… had _I_ somehow managed to stop it? If so, how? Was this some manifestation of a vampiric power I hadn't known about before? But I was fairly certain Carrie would have mentioned if all vampires could somehow stop objects in midair. So, then, was this an ability specific to me? My thoughts flashed back to Thomas' display with the sparrow carving. Maybe this new development was something related to what he could do. Unless there was some other option I couldn't see right now.

I stopped on top of a hill, deciding that I was definitely far enough away from the hiker by now. I wanted to play with this idea, to find out if it was possible that I, too, had a special talent. Thinking for a moment, I decided to start with something small. There was an egg-sized pebble on the ground a few feet away. Concentrating, I willed it to rise into the air. It didn't budge. Undeterred, I chose a different object- this one a large clod of dirt. I tried to mentally shove it away from me. That didn't work either.

Several hours later, I was enormously frustrated. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make anything move even one inch without physically touching it- not even the smallest leaf. Piqued, I grabbed the closest tree, wrenched it up by the roots, and threw it as far as I could, glaring angrily after it. But to my astonishment, it didn't stop, even after the momentum of my throw should have run out. Instead, it kept going, until it was just a speck in the distance.

"Whoa," I breathed. Then I let out a whoop of joy. Invigorated, I turned to the forest floor, to the pebble I had initially tried to move. Glaring at it as hard as I could, I succeeded in pushing it several feet away from me. Now that I had the hang of it, I knew what to do to trigger it again. I played with my new power for hours, enjoying the sensation of control over my surroundings. Eventually I had had enough, and I took up my journey again, though this time with more to occupy my mind.

It wasn't until the next evening that the high from discovering my hidden power wore off, and I started thinking about the pressing need to learn how to bridle my bloodthirst. It had been over three years since I was first changed, and yet my control was still abysmal. It had taken everything I had not to kill that hiker, and he had been a hundred yards away from me! If I wanted to evade notice by the human world and avoid killing every human I came across, I would have to practice and increase my restraint.

Caroline had suggested diving straight in- just strolling through a town under cover of night to accustom myself to human scent. This plan obviously carried some inherent risks (mostly to the town in question), so I decided to modify it a bit. I would spend a few days outside a town first, getting progressively closer, allowing myself to become familiar with the smells the wind blew my way, before venturing into the town itself. That would allow me the opportunity of flight if I felt that the thirst was starting to overcome me.

I wasted no time in putting my plan into action; what was the point? I was past my instinct-driven newborn year, and my control wasn't getting any better by simply shunning humans. So the next night, under cover of darkness, I stole within three miles of a small town in Montana. I spent some time listening, accustoming myself again to the sounds of humans performing normal evening activities: watching TV, washing dishes, getting ready for bed. The sound of their hearts pounding sent venom rushing to my mouth, but I fought it back, struggling to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. When I felt I had myself sufficiently determined, I took a breath through my nose. The smell hit me hard, making my throat burn fiercely. In a panic, I stopped my breathing, waiting until I could think clearly again. Obviously this was going to take more work than I had originally thought.

It took me over a week to accustom my senses to the scent enough to risk moving closer. Eventually, however, I started advancing towards the outlying houses. I came upon one of them suddenly, in a clearing that looked to be mostly overgrown with foliage. Realizing immediately (both from the faded scent and the dilapidated appearance) that this dwelling place was not currently in use, I decided to explore it. I used the opportunity to breathe in as much human smell as possible without being near enough to the long-gone owners to afford them any harm.

Few pieces of furniture were left in the house, most of them covered by gray dust sheets. I recognized the tall, oblong shape of a mirror and slowly moved closer, drawn by some perverse part of my brain to see if my reflection had changed from the frightening vision I had seen in the mountain lake over two years ago. I pulled the sheet off slowly, not quite certain what I was expecting. It rippled to the floor slowly, causing swirls of dust to rise into the air like miniature tornadoes. Finally I turned my eyes to the ornate mirror.

My reflection was so exactly the same as that first glimpse, it shocked me. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me: neither of my friends had changed a bit in all the months I had known them, despite each of them being over at least a hundred years of age. I was struck again, forcefully, by just how much time I had. As long as I didn't run amiss of the Volturi or some other vampire, I could live indefinitely. At the thought, I was momentarily overwhelmed with sadness; an eternity alone, suffering from constant thirst, was sounding bleaker every day. To distract myself, I returned my attention to the glass.

My eyes were a surprise. After living with Carrie and Thomas, I had grown used to the brilliant red eyes, running through different shades until they turned black with thirst, that were the norm for vampires. The eyes staring out of the mirror at me, however, were a warm golden color. Why had my eyes changed from the vibrant, glowing crimson I remembered with perfect clarity? Was it a personal quirk, or something else? Well, that was one relief, at least- gold irises would be far less noticeable than red ones. I would have an easier time passing for human than my friends did.

Once I was done admiring my new look, I finished exploring the abandoned cabin- there was nothing else of worth inside it other than a beautiful old violin, apparently forgotten by its owner- and exited it slowly. I was rather reluctant to continue forward, despite the time and effort I had put into preparing for this. Exploring the house had just been an excuse to put off an unpleasant task (procrastinator? Who, me? Never). But finally I forced my reluctant legs to move and crept closer to the sleeping town. Then the wind changed, and the scent of a thousand sleeping humans hit me like a freight train. I froze, quivering as the flames erupted in my throat. My legs began moving forward of their own accord, pulling me closer to the source of that delicious aroma. Then my brain kicked in, and I began resisting, reminding myself of all the reasons _not_ to do what my body so strongly desired. I slapped my palm over my mouth and nose- wincing at the loud noise- and turned around. Once the smell was away from my nostrils, it was easier to run, removing myself from that siren call.

Obviously this was going to take a lot more work.

A/N: Okay, so contest rules are as follows:

The title should be a single word, if possible.

No more than one entry per person.

Be creative!

Thank you!


End file.
